


You Have My Hart

by Doteruna



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BAMF Eggsy, Canon-Typical Violence, Harry Hart Lives, Harry is the new Arthur, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paralysis, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait!" he yells, hoping that Eggsy can hear him.<br/>Eggsy can, but it doesn't stop what happens next. <br/>The sniper on the roof that none of them had seen fires a single round that tears through Eggsy's back and drills itself into O'Connor's brain. <br/>Eggsy falls, crimson blood spilling around him, and Harry hears only static.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have My Hart

Harry is watching with bated breath, his hand clasped on Merlin's shoulder, as the two men watch the viewscreens in front of them. They're in Merlin's office, Roxy standing behind them, staring at the monitor showing Eggsy's glasses' feed as well as CCTV feed from the buildings around Eggsy's location. 

Eggsy was in Ireland to rescue a scientist by the name of Wallace O'Connor, who was the only living man to know the chemical makeup of a bomb that was rumored to be dropped into Paris. They needed his information to learn the whereabouts of the bomb and how to disarm it. However, in order to do that, Kingsman needed to break O'Connor out of the prison-style apartment he'd been moved into by the Irish mobsters directing the bomb. Kay was in Ireland with him, only a block away from the apartment building, unobtrusively stationed at an outdoor restaurant with a cup of tea, a newspaper, and his glasses trained on the door Eggsy was supposed to come out of. 

 

Eggsy himself had gotten inside the apartment easily, scaling the fence near the back wall and jumping onto a windowsill that let him inside the hallway on the third floor, where O'Connor was supposed to be. He found the correct room number, and O'Connor was all too willing to escape the thug that had been guarding him until Eggsy politely knocked on the door and zapped the man with his signet ring. Unfortunately, he didn't see the incoming group of hired goons until one had fired several rounds into the back of his bespoke suit. 

"Dammit, Merlin, I thought you had eyes on the area?" Eggsy swears as he pushes his way into the apartment with O'Connor, who looked as if he could shit his pants in fear. He was a middle-aged man, with graying temples and a pinched face, sweating bullets. Eggsy fired several shots down the corridor, and heard a few thumps as at least three of his bullets hit their targets. 

"Sorry, lad, there's no cameras inside the hallways," Merlin snaps. "Now, you need to get to Kay, who has the car parked two blocks away. Not the best plan, I'll admit, but we didn't expect more than three or four guards." 

"That's fine, we can make it th--"

Harry's grip on Merlin's shoulder tightens almost painfully as Eggsy's cut off mid-sentence, the sound of bullets being fired filling the office through the speakers. Roxy's lips are pursed as they wait for several seconds, one last bang before the audio falls silent.

"Sorry about that, two more got through. You can't see where they're coming from?"

Merlin sighs and checks the CCTV again, shaking his head as though Eggsy could see him. 

"Not at all, Galahad. I've only been able to tap into the one camera of the street in front of the apartment, near the restaurant. You'll have to get out of the building before I can see anything but your feed."

 

It takes Eggsy another ten minutes while Kay sips his tea to get to the front of the building. More Irish thugs were appearing almost comically, chasing him and O'Connor down hallways and stairwells until the only place to leave was the front door of the lobby. 

"Put this on," Eggsy tells the scientist, shrugging his suit jacket off and draping it around the man's shoulders. "It's bulletproof, and I think those mobsters would rather you be dead than telling people how to diffuse the bomb. The only way out for us is through the front door, and I've got a man waiting at the tea place down the street for us. Just keep running."

O'Connor looks absolutely terrified, and Eggsy can't help the grin that splits his face as he loads a new clip into his gun and peers around the corner of the stairway they're hiding in, the front doors not twenty feet away. It's a straight run, but he can hear the thugs pounding down the stairs on the opposite side of the lobby and knows they don't have much time. Besides, who knew if they had reinforcements outside? 

Well, Merlin should, but he hadn't been much help so far today so Eggsy decided to risk it. 

"Okay, go!" He shoves O'Connor and the man sprints for the door, Eggsy with an arm thrown over him and firing over his shoulder as the thugs come crashing into the lobby, screaming and shooting blindly towards the front door. They must have taken shooting lessons from the stormtroopers in Star Wars because not a single bullet hits the fleeing pair as they bash through the doors and into the sunlight outside.

Eggsy takes a second to get his bearings as he comes into view of the CCTV camera that's displaying feed in Merlin's office. He's crouched over O'Connor, running low and fast straight down the street towards Kay, who dropped his newspaper as soon as he could hear the gunshots. Civilians on the street are screaming and running, creating chaos around him as he sees Eggsy yank O'Connor in his direction. He's still shooting over his own shoulder, and the last of the thugs hits the ground.

Harry is studying the feed religiously as they see the grainy picture of Eggsy running past the building the CCTV camera is mounted on. Eggsy and O'Connor are only halfway across the screen when Harry sees something at the top.

"Wait!" he yells, hoping that Eggsy can hear him.

Eggsy can, but it doesn't stop what happens next. 

The sniper on the roof that none of them had seen fires a single round that tears through Eggsy's back and drills itself into O'Connor's brain. 

Eggsy falls, crimson blood spilling around him, and Harry hears only static. 

Vaguely, he's aware of Merlin and Roxy shouting, Kay's feed shaking as he whips out his gun and fires over and over at the sniper's position. A dark shape falls down from the roof of the building, and Kay takes off towards Eggsy.

 

"Oh, shit, shit, fuck," Kay mutters as he slides to his knees next to Eggsy and O'Connor, blood instantly soaking his trousers. He can see all the way through O'Connor's head to the asphalt below, and he mentions as much as he rolls Eggsy over onto his back. He cusses again. 

Eggsy's skin is already paling from the blood loss, his eyes half-open even though he's clearly unconscious. The bullet went clean through him, obviously, but it went in through the middle of his lower back and out through his stomach. No matter what the movies portray, it's a dangerous spot to be injured in--at the rate blood is gurgling from Eggsy's back and stomach, Kay knows he only has about twenty minutes before he's dead.

"Merlin, how long until evac?" he pants, tugging the suit off of O'Connor and using it to staunch the wound on Eggsy's belly, his hand braced on the man's back in an attempt to stop the bleeding there as well. He can feel the shift of bones beneath his fingertips, and he knows that at least one of Eggsy's vertebrae is broken. 

"Four minutes," Merlin tells him.

 

Harry is distraught.

He is a man not often distraught, or frustrated, or angry. Harry Hart is a gentleman, and that means being able to control your emotions. Now, however, he feels anything but gentlemanly. 

His teacup is smashed against the wall, a dark stain dripping down the white walls. His hair is a mess where he ran his fingers through it and gripped. There's a smear of blood on his lip where he had bit down in a panic as the medical unit carefully lifted Eggsy into the van, and the young man had woken up for a few seconds. He had screamed, and that sound would haunt Harry to the day he died (again). Roxy, Merlin, and Tristan, who had come to join them when he heard the shouts of anger, are watching him warily. 

"Arthur," Roxy says slowly, but Merlin interrupts her.

"Harry, go wait in Medical for your boy," he tells Harry. His tone leaves nothing for the imagination, it's firm and unyielding. Harry wants to open his mouth and protest, but if Medical is where Eggsy's going to be, then that's where he should be too. 

He leaves without a word, moving down the hallways towards the medical section of the manor, finds a chair, and waits.

The medical team flies by him, pushing the stretcher with Eggsy laid out on it, and he waits.

They spend four hours in surgery with his young pupil, and he waits. 

When a doctor finally comes back out through the swinging doors, taking off blood-stained latex gloves, Harry is allowed to go inside.   
Eggsy is very, very still. His face is covered by an oxygen mask pumping breath into his lungs. There's a small bruise on his cheekbone, beginning to color his cheek red and purple. The rest of him is covered by the stark white hospital sheet, but Harry knows there are bandages covering his abdomen and a brace stabilizing his back, because he had overheard one doctor saying, "Two vertebrae are shattered!" and he's not blind, he can read the clipboard on the foot of the bed. Paralyzed. His Eggsy is paralyzed from the waist down. 

Perhaps not permanently, a doctor tells him a few minutes later, even though Harry's only half listening. With a lot of rest, and then a lot of therapy, and a lot of willpower, he may be able to walk again, run. But that's only a small chance. 

Harry waits again, for two whole days until Eggsy cracks his eyes open. He's there to hold his hand and explain to him what happened. 

Eggsy tries not to cry, but when Merlin and Roxy come in to see him, he can't help it and breaks down. Roxy hugs him and it helps, but he grabs for Harry and pulls the man in close, sobbing into his shoulder as the other two bow out. Harry shushes him and pets his hair, calls him "dear boy" and "sweet, sweet Eggsy". 

 

Three years later, when Harry is kidnapped by KGB agents trying to get information on Kingsman, he's rescued by a green-eyed, blonde-haired young man who smiles at him and helps him out of his cell like a gentleman. Eggsy grins.

"I've finally been cleared for active duty."

And it's Harry's turn to cry.


End file.
